Hello and Goodbye
by HeatHazed
Summary: I was going insane. If I did become insane would you love me..? Ha, of course not than you would want to kill me more. Still in the end let me say this even if can't hear me...I want to tell you this when I still have my sanity. Even if you hate me..I would still love you. Of course I want to make you happy. [ Kariya / One Shot ]


**HeatHazed: Helloooo~ peoples :) as you can see I have written a short one-shot. ****This is my first 'try' at one-shot so I had a trouble with how to end the freaking story.. haha anyway a bit of warning if you'd like...**

**Kariya becomes slowly and slowy mentally ill in the end. Don't worry you'll barely notice it :) I was planning to write that part but I thought that you guys might not like it...u/u Oh and some parts I just wrote Kirino as 'you' and not 'him' because it get's confusing especially w/ Shindou. Trust me I do not hate Kariya. (To tell you the truth he's slowly becoming my favorite character...haha sorry Kirino!) AND there is NO fluff at ALL in this story (Sorry!)**

**Enough with the stupid A/N :) and On to the story!**

**+ I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO**

* * *

**-:- Hello and Goodbye -:-**

I walked slowly down the hallway of the Raimon High School. Outside it was raining pretty hard, and since I didn't have an umbrella I simply walked around in the school waiting for the rain to stop...and thinking about _him_.

.

.

.

I haven't seen him since soccer was banned. Few years passed and here I am now in a music club with Kageyama.

Since he and I are nothing alike I guess it's not suprising that I never saw him. The truth was that I liked him but of course me being an idiot as always made him hate me.

Since than I've been pretty much 'nice' to the people I met. None of them were like him, so what was the point...?

A few moments of silence came in to my head and then different questions flooded inside my head.

Do you still remember me?

Do you remember how I look like?

Do you still remember my name..?

Do you still... hate me?

Do you...

Before the fifth question came into my mind I heard some voices inside a classroom.

"Shindou come on let's go what's taking you so long?"

That voice... as soon as I heard the same soothing voice

That same voice who always yelled my name in hate..

That same voice who has the most wonderful laugh..

That same beautiful voice...

"K-Kirino... I h-have to tell you something..."

Than soon enough I heard _his_ voice.

The voice who always interrupted me when I was about to talk to him.

The voice who would always make him smile or laugh.

I used to hate him...no I still hated him.

"Huh? What is it..?"

I knew what was going to happen next, and I couldn't let it happen...

No.

No.

I want to hold him... love him... have him say that he loved me back.

I can't let him have him... not without me having a chance...

Before I could think again I opened the door.

"Kariya...?"

"..Wha.."

Suddenly an idea came to me.

"Shindou-senpai! I was looking everywhere for you! The music teacher wanted to talk to you."

I said with a smile. I had to or he knew that it would be a lie, but I couldn't help it.

It was _him_.

I finally saw him.

I couldn't help from my other side coming out again.

"K-Kariya...of course Kirino I'll be right back."

"Wait... THAT's Kariya?"

Than he looked at me with confused eyes.

Did I look different...?

Did I look horrible...?

Or did he just simply forgotten how I even look like?

"Hai Kirino-senpai~."

Stupid.

Stupid.

Stupid.

Why was I always like this when I'm around him...?

Why?

"Sorry I didn't know, since we haven't seen each other since 'that's' banned." He smiled awkwardly at me.

Than I noticed his hair.

He didn't have his same twin tails anymore.

Not the same twin tails that I use to know.

Not the same twin tails that I would always pull.

It was now a short and a bit messy but it still suited him.

He even looked more like a boy.

"Oh!~ Kirino-senpai! You cut your hair!"

As I said that I automatically walked to him and my hands just went up to his hair that was right below his left ear and pulled it a bit.

Soon as I did that I saw the same glare coming.

"Getting mad already? Senpai~?"

I smirked and looked at him. I was taller than him, maybe a few inches.

"Kariya!" Than he took a few step back from me.

"I can't believe you're doing this kind of stuff to me again! And I thought you became nice.." He was now fully glaring at me.

"Really? And where did you get that from Kirino-senpai?" I said sarcastically but inside I was happy.

You didn't forget about me.

You knew who I was.

"From Shindou of course."

Ah... of course... from _him_.

I should've known...right?

"Senpai do you know that in Korea hello also means goodbye?"

I asked him.

"Wha...uh.. no I didn't Kariya." He said with a confused face.

Than I couldn't even think straight. I slowly went up to him and stepped on his foot.

"!"

I saw the pain getting to his face. I didn't like it but what could I have done?

You don't know my feelings.

You don't know how I feel.

You don't even know.

You only... you only care about _him_.

"G-Go away!" You yelled and pushed me away.

You pushed me.

You pushed me.

You.

Pushed.

Me.

Away.

Of course. It's because you never liked me.

Of course. It's because you never knew my _true_ feelings.

All you care about is that _bastard_.

"I-"

Before I could say anything else I heard the door open and I saw _him_.

Now he was coming closer to me.

Closer to me.

Closer to him.

Closer to _us_.

"Ah! Shindou-senpai you're here early!"

I said as soon as he was close enough to hear us talk.

"Y-Yeah... Kariya are you sure that the teacher called me? Cause I couldn't find him..."

He said to me as soon as he walked past me and move to where you were.

You.

You.

You.

You.

You.

_Mine_.

"Of course! Why would I ever lie to you senpai?" I asked with a fake smile.

I hated him.

I despised him.

I envied him.

I was jealous of him.

"Kariya! Did you lie to him?"

You asked still mad at me for pulling your hair and stepping on you foot.

You don't get it do you?

You don't get it.

How I love you.

How I want to make you _mine_.

"Me?!~ Why would I do that to my dear senpai!" I answered him with the same tone of voice.

"I-I can't believe you! All these years I thought you were different but-"

Please don't finish that.

Please.

Please.

I beg you.

I beg you to stop.

"Kirino calm down. We don't know if he really is lying.

"Really Kirino-senpai~ I hurts me to think that I would lie!"

With that you're eyes began to hurt me as if swords were going through me.

I never saw that much hatred.

Do you hate me more now?

More than you used to?

Well?

Do you?

**Cause if you do...**

"Well I better go! Bye-bye senpai~."

And with that I left not even hearing their answer.

When I closed the door to the classroom I ran down the hallway.

Stupid.

Stupid.

Stupid.

I ran a few more minutes now I was in front of the school building.

It was still raining.

Maybe even more, but I didn't care, for once I liked the rain on my face.

I wanted to yell.

Yell.

Yell out the words I overheard from Suzuno-san and Nagumo-san's fights.

Yell out that I love you.

Yell out how must I hate _him_.

Than I chuckled.

In the end maybe I was the bad guy.

The bad guy who get's killed.

The bad guy who get's killed.

The bad guy who get's killed.

Killed.

Killed.

_Gone_.

Slowly I could feel myself not thinking straight.

Am I going insane?

All because of you?

Yes.

Yes.

Yes.

I was going insane.

If I did become insane would you love me..?

Ha, of course not than you would want to kill me more.

Still in the end let me say this even if can't hear me...

I want to tell you this when I still have my sanity.

Even if you hate me..

I would still love you.

Of course I want to make you happy.

Happy.

Happy.

Happy.

So I'm doing this now right?

I want to see you smile, even if it's not for me.

Smile.

Smile.

Smile.

That will be my payment from you.

.

.

.

**Cause if you do**... hate me now.

That's just plain great news.

**안녕**... Kirino-senpai.

* * *

**HeatHazed: Soooo..? How was it? Cause this is my first time trying a fic like this so I really want to know if it's at least readable. :)**

**In the last sentence-ish thing it's Korean for goodbye (Also can be used for hello.) Ok I know there's a lot of them that's not in full sentence form but you know with how the stroy goes... yeah.../**

**So I hope you guys thought it was ok and stuff... haha well I better finish my other story...**

**And well please review...? u/u**


End file.
